Fire tames the Ice
by AstroLunaris
Summary: Toshiro/Momo and a little Toshiro/Rangiku. Toshiro and Momo just started dating and Matsumoto isn't real happy about it. [ Jealousy, cuteness, fluff, some sexual themes and alcohol use.]
1. Chapter 1

[NOTE: After reading, please review! :D]

Momo smiled brightly as she took Toshiro's hand in hers. Her eyebrows rose in surprise at his skin being extremely cold to the touch. However, her warmth overwhelmed it.

"Shiro…" She said breathlessly.

Toshiro simply sighed, he couldn't look at her for two reasons. One, he wasn't into the romance junk and Two, Momo looked real pretty tonight, like a young woman. The stars glittered in the deep, dark sky above them. Momo leaned over and kissed his cheek gently when he did not answer her.

"Have a good night, Captain Hitsugaya." Momo said, obviously teasing him a bit.

"That's correct and don't mock me, Momo." Toshiro muttered sternly, pretending he didn't feel a thing. Although his pink cheeks were a dead giveaway.

Quietly, Matsumoto watched the couple through the captain's quarter's window. Her nose wrinkled in disgust, her eyes full of remorse.

"Oh, Captain…" She said slowly as tear bubbles formed in her eyes.

What was she going to do? What CAN she do when she's a Lieutenant in love with her Captain? She threw back her head and gulped down the last bit of sake in her bottle. Toshiro watched Momo carefully, his eyes narrowed. He could still see her in the dark and he didn't turn away until he saw her enter the squad 5 area safely. It seemed natural to him, he always had an urge to protect Momo after all. Dirt and rocks crunched under his feet as he went inside for the night. He stripped down to his underwear and rubbed his eyes, once inside. He slid the sliding paper door to his room open and saw… Rangiku?! She was spread out across his mat, lying on her belly. Her enormous cleavage exposed her legs up in the air. She shook her messy orange, curly hair and it fell around her face. Her breasts jiggled a bit while she did this. The girl hiccupped, "Hiya Captainnn." She greeted him. Toshiro was fuming mad,

"Matsumoto, what the hell are you doing?" he asked. Rangiku stood up and placed a finger on her lips, "Shhhzthth." She slurred. By that time, he could smell the alcohol on her breath.

"Drinking again I see. You're in serious trouble; you're going to regret thi-." Toshiro was caught off guard as Matsumoto moved in close.


	2. Chapter 2

[ Sorry it's so dramatic at the beginning but – oh well! Please review if you want more… or don't I don't care! :P]

She started kissing and nipping at the smaller boy's neck, the alcohol really got to her that she was hazy on everything that was happening.

"Aah… Stop! …I said STOP, Rangiku!" Toshiro half growled and half begged.

She hissed unsatisfied, as her lower region bumped into his.

"But.. Captain look! You like it." She gestured to the slight arousal under the fabric of his underwear.

Hitsugaya shoved her away immediately, "You assaulted me! If you don't get out of my sight right now, so help me…" he threatened.

"I'm going!" Matsumoto shrieked before she left the room, leaving him to his 'privacy.' He stood dazed for a second, trying to collect his thoughts. Then he tugged at his colorless white hair in frustration. "Grahh! DAMN HER! I'll make sure she never drinks again!" He raged, embarrassed by the whole event.

But why did she…? He thought hard. A weird second date with Momo indeed. Oh my god, Momo! She can't know about this, in fact no one can. At this point Toshiro was so upset he didn't care if he ever spoke to his lieutenant again. He got comfortable in his mat and attempted to rest peacefully for the night.

Morning came to quick, as usual. Toshiro cleaned up and dressed in his black and white robes and the green sash across his chest like normal. Matsumoto was already clothed, hair done, make-up and everything. When Toshiro saw her, his turquoise eyes pierced into her. He was instantly reminded of last night.

"Well, you're a lot grumpier than most days! What's up?" She giggled.

"I don't want to speak to you." Was all he said.

"Hunh?! What'd I do?" Rangiku gasped.

What is with her? Doesn't she remember?


End file.
